Choosing Pride Over Friends
by rudubulu95
Summary: My version of what should happen in the next installment, Last Sacrifice. : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters. Richelle Mead does. (:**  
**This is my first fanfic - please leave reviews so I can improve**!

_Love fades. Mine has._

I've only been imprisoned in this jail cell for about three days. After a while, you begin to lose track of time. It nearly feels as if my mind has been racing with thoughts, but those few words where the only thing I could truly focus on - despite recent events with the Queen.  
How could Dimitri just abandon me like that? How could he just cut my feelings out? What about _his_ feelings? I tried everything I could to save him, and the best he could repay me was to ignore me. And he was so, so good at it, too. I was always under the impression me and Dimitri just understood each other. Not now. He didn't understand I needed him. . . how I lov-

No. I deserved this. I failed him, over and over again. I should have killed him when I got the chance, to save him from this depressing state of mind. Even then, I failed him by ignoring his first lesson. _Don't hesitate._ Dimitri was right; he would be better without me. I only caused him pain. Physical and emotional.

"Rose,"

His voice almost pierced the room. How long have I just been curled up in my bed?

"Go away, Abe. I told you I don't want visitors." I refused to look at my father, rolling over to face the wall. I've stared at so long, I named all the dents in it from previous jailmates. Jae, Nitro, Dillard, on and on they went.

"That's a complete lie and you know it. Mikhail told me about your sleep-talking," Zmey, trying to bargain me to talk to them. "You're dying to see them."

"Quite literally," coughed one of the Guardians. "She's been refusing to eat anything." I couldn't make out his face, but his voice sound familiar. So, so familiar.

"Please, Roza. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

My heart completely stopped. As much as I longed for Dimitri; his voice, his aftershave, his smile. . . . _No!_ I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't do that to me!

I tried to muster up as much anger as I could, hoping it would make me sound more forceful. Even though I knew it would fail, I prayed it would work. Dimitri shouldn't be here. I don't want him to be here.

"Go. Away."

"Rose, atleast look at us." Lissa is here, too? What is this? Some kind of going away party for me? Well, newsflash: I'm not in the mood for partying.

I crawled out of the sheets, and pushed myself upward. My arms where shaking, I'd lost all my strength. Not only was I broken on the inside, I was broken on the outside, too. Looking up, I saw all of them staring directly at me. The guardians tensed as I moved, but they knew too well I wasn't going anywhere.

"You're lying." Abe was making eye contact with me. I wanted to put the fear of God in him.

"No, Rose. You're simply lying to yourself." Smiling slyly, I knew my act was no good. Dimitri could see right through me. And Lissa, well, she couldn't see at all. Too many tears covering her vision.

My eyes trailed back to the floor, this hurt to much. Looking at them hurt too much. "I never asked for them," I whispered gently.  
My anger had dimmed down, bt the aching in my chest was growing rapid. Right now, I wished Dimitri would say something. Maybe one of his Zen lessons, something that would bring back good memories. But they always say be careful what you wish for - and I should have, because I regret ever thinking that after what he said next.

"Maybe not conciously, but your heart did."

I could feel the anger flaring in my heart again, it was starting to burn in my throat. " And what do you know about heart? Have you even listened to your own heart lately? Because last time I checked. . ."

_You're going to far, Rose. You're just going to hurt him._

Somehow, that voice always knew the perfect timing for a good guilt trip. This time, I had something to say to that voice in my head. _I'm tired of holding my breath for him. It's important for Dimitri to know how much he hurt me._

"Because last time I checked. . . your heart told you to avoid me. You wanted nothing to do with me."

Love fades. Mine has.

Dimitri faltered. His Mask was finally broken. My eyes were blurred and stung, but I could see tears welling up in his eyes as well.  
"I'm just doing exactly what you wanted, comrade." The words stung my tongue as the rolled right off it.

It took a while for him to respond. I'd broken down his wall, something he probably wasn't expecting. "I've had a chance of heart since then." Dimitri stared right back at me, with his Guardian Mask back on as soon as it came off. Although something in his eye changed . . . was it really love for me? Passion? Determination to fix this? To protect me? At one point, he said he'd do_ anything _to protect me.

"So have I," I snapped back. No way was I going to let him see that I was yearning for him. Because as much as my head said no, my heart was burning in desire with every peek I got of him.

"On what?" Lissa choked out. I almost forgot she was standing there. She's been awfully quiet.

"Everything."

Through the bond, I could feel Lissa had broken inside. Normally, I'd always been her savior, her guardian. Lately she's been protecting herself, and I just faded to the background. Not now. She needed me. More than ever.

That damn Guardian coughed again. Was he sick? Every one turned their attention to him, and he stood sheepishly against the wall. "Sorry for interrupting, but Princess Dragomir, , and Mr. Mazur, visitation is now over. Time to go." I remembered why his voice was so familiar. It was Cole, the poor boy who'd seen me suffer in here for three days.

I shot one last glance at Lissa.

"I won't be visiting anytime soon." She knew exactly what I meant by that. "I hope you respect my wishes to do the same." I rolled back into my position on the bed, now cold. I counted their footsteps as they walked away; each with a different stepping pattern. I could almost make out who's was who's, but Lissa's crying was blocking my full hearing.

Wait. She wasn't the only one crying.

Dimitri.

He was crying for. . . me.


	2. Forty Two Minutes

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for all the alerts about this chapter! I'm new and just getting used to this site. Please forgive me! All characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

And I kept my promise, just like I said I would. I hadn't visited her in what felt like ages, when truly, it was only about a day or so. Lissa had even stopped trying to send messages through the bond. Adrian, however, was persistent. To the point where I would avoid sleep if it meant avoiding him. Even though I was growing tired, I felt like what I was doing was right. I wanted to cut off all ties to the outside world; it had become a stranger to me. A place I didn't belong in. A place people didn't want me to belong in.

And the true murderer of Queen Tatiana made sure of that. Whoever had framed me - I was at a loss for who would betray me like this - wanted to make sure I suffered. In the process, the whole Moroi and Guardian world turned their back on me.

I finally understood why Dimitri acted so solemn in here. There was no hope. No hope for redemption, forgiveness, or happiness. Even though I technically never killed the Queen, I was killing my friends. I kept putting them in situations that only got them hurt, and it resulted in terrible consequences. I never intended for it to go this a wry. _Rose Hathaway, always acting. Never thinking._

I felt bad for the Guardians watching over me, because I probably looked like a helpless monster to them. Seeing me caged up probably made them feel good. Meanwhile, it was making me feel miserable.

"Guardian Mikhail," I croaked. My voice hasn't been used in awhile. "What day is it?" I didn't get an answer for a long time, and really didn't expect one. It was forbidden to talk to a _monster._

"Wednesday, June 9th, 2010."

"Is it not my trial today?"

"It begins in forty two minutes, Miss Hathaway."

Forty two minutes. Forty two minutes until my death. Forty two minutes until my freedom. The rest of my life hanging on a line in just forty two minutes. And those forty two minutes would be pure agony.

I opened my eyes and it's sunny outside. The cherry trees are just barely blossoming, and the wind is make the fallen leaves dance around me. This isn't right. It's summer in Montana right now, and I should be in a jail cell right now. There should be walls around me, with some one ready to attack me at any minute.

It took me a moment to comprehend, but I had fallen asleep_. When was the last time I slept?_ I'm assuming it had to be awhile, because everything was so vivid. I wasn't going to be waking from this slumber anytime soon.

"Little dhampir," Adrian whispered in the wind. "It's been too long."

"It hasn't been long enough." I hissed. I loved Adrian, I really did. But I had warned him to leave me alone and he just wouldn't listen.

"Some one's not getting enough sleep I see."

"You're absolutely right, I'm not getting enough sleep. So would you ple-"

"Rose, I'm not here to swoon you anymore. I've given up on that, because you've given up on me. On everyone." He paused. I'm just here to warn you."

"Warn me about what? That the fact I might die? Or live the rest of my life in this ratty cell?" I barked. My anger was flaring. Those seemed to be my only emotions lately - depression and anger. "_In case you haven't noticed_, Adrian, I already knew the impending doom of my future. So thanks for the warning, but I don't need your help.

Adrian ran his fingers through his hair, completely stressed out. A long silence filled the air, and I was getting impatient. "You need to show the judge that note my Aunt gave you before she died. Otherwise, they will execute you. And Rosemarie Hathaway will exsist no more."

And like that, the dream was over. I was returned to these blank four walls. Silence once again. _You should've taken time to smell the daisies, Rose. You might never get a chance again._

"Time for trial, Miss Hathaway. Are you ready?" Cole and Mikhail both stepped in the cell. Cole going behind to cuff me, Mikhail making sure I didn't try to escape. Did they think I was that dumb?

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	3. I'm On My Way

**Authors note: I don't own any of these characters. Richelle Mead does. And I'm severely jealous. - Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment. Please send me any of ideas of yours. (:**

Two hours ago, I was barely released from inprisonment. Trial had lasted six agonizing hours, bickering back and forth. All evidence was pointed towards me, perfectly framing me for the murder. And with my previous outrages with the Queen, calling her a sanctomonious bitch, it only made sense I had staked her. Even when I didn't. I'm not sure how Abe convinced them I wasn't guilty, but I'm glad it worked.

Sitting a jail cell for three weeks was killing me. With only myself to talk to, I swear I was going crazy; even without spirit's side affects. My mind was constantly reeling with thoughts of the perpertrator, of Adrian, Lissa, and Dimitri. _Always Dimitri._

When I was sitting in the courtroom, I had barely recognized anyone's face. It felt so weird to see them through my one eyes for once. I'd noticed things I hadn't seen through Lissa's eyes; Adrians tinged red eyes from being hungover, Dimitri's stress lines lying under his eyes, my mother's worry for my safety, and Lissa's smile. I hadn't seen in so long, and her beauty mesmerized me. They all did. I almost started crying with the joy in my heart.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Hathaway?" Judge Derikov blurted out.

"I'm just emotional. I was actually starting to bond with the Queen before my outburst at the new age decree. I never got to visit her funeral, and this has kind of been the finality to her death." I paused. It wasn't _exactly_ a lie. "To me, atleast."

The judge ignored my sudden 'passion' for the Queen, and tried to get on with the case. Many passed over my emotions, except for Lissa. _We're happy to see you, too._ Through the bond, I could feel warmth and love. It made me feel welcome to world I'd become a stranger to these past weeks. And honestly, it was the only thing pulling me through this trial.

When it did come to an end, I was nearly dosing off in my seat. _They sure are taking a long time in there. _The jury entered the room about an hour after they left, each face expressionless. They knew their faces could give it away in two seconds. It reminded me of Dimitri, and how they were holding in their control so hard.

"The jury has come to a conclusion," one guardian has said. Everyone in the courtroom shifted in their seats, anticipating the outcome. Some we're terrified, some we're ecstatic. "I, Guardian Glasgow, find Rosemarie Hathaway not guilty."

And that was it. The room seem to cloud over in cheers, most of the people who were on my side. Some fumed with anger, and it showed clearly on their faces. But I didn't care about them, I was free. I could be with the people I loved.

Abe Mazur, my father who'd just help me when this case, looked right over to me. "Well, Rose. You're free. What are you going to do first?" A smile pryed against his lips. He knew already.

"_We're_ going to Vegas."

That was just two hours ago; now we're headed off for Las Vegas. The city of sin.


End file.
